Confusão, Diversão, Ação!
by Mari May
Summary: Misty chama Ash e seus amigos para irem ao seu ginásio e revela que voltará a acompanhá-los. Chegando numa cidade, descobrem que lá haverá um Baile e um Festival. Drew está lá. No que será que isso vai dar? - AAML, DAML
1. Misty volta a acompanhar Ash

Misty convida Ash, Brock, May e Max para irem ao seu ginásio, pois ela tem uma coisa muito importante pra falar!

MISTY: Sejam bem-vindos! Ash e Brock, vocês já conhecem, né? Deixa eu mostrar pra May e pro Max!

Depois de apresentar o ginásio, Misty pede atenção:

MISTY: Minhas irmãs resolveram voltar a cuidar do ginásio, ou seja, eu vou poder voltar a viajar com o Ash! Ah, e com o Brock, a May e o Max também, é claro! Hehe...

MAY: Oba! Mais gente no grupo!

MAX: Mais uma menina pra me encher...

MAY: *TAP!*

MAX: Pô, May! Meu braço!

BROCK: Mas Misty, você não andava com ele só por causa da bicicleta? *sorriso maroto*

MISTY: *sem graça* Hã... Bem... É que...

ASH: Ô Brock, vai ver ela ta cansada dessa vida de líder de ginásio! Não é?

MISTY: É! Isso mesmo, Ash! Eu quero voltar a me aventurar com vocês!

BROCK: Quer é ficar perto do Ash...

MISTY: *olhar fatal*

BROCK: Já arrumou suas coisas? Hehe... ^^'

MISTY: Claro! Então, podemos ir?

ASH: Agora mesmo! Estou louco pra ganhar minha próxima insígnia!

Enquanto andam, Misty faz algumas perguntas para Ash...

MISTY: Ash...

ASH: O quê?

MISTY: Hã... Enquanto eu estava longe... Nenhuma menina ficou dando em cima de você, né?

ASH: Como assim?

MISTY: XD *cai pra trás*

BROCK: Ih, Misty, você não tem noção! Muitas!

MISTY: *nervosa* O quê?????

BROCK: Ele quase chegou a beijar uma delas!

MISTY: *mais nervosa* Como?????

ASH: Ei, Brock!

MISTY: Por que ´´Ei, Brock!``????? É verdade, né????? May, você está metida nisso?????

MAY: Quem, eu??? Mas...

MISTY: Não foi você que quase beijou o Ash, né?????

MAY: É claro que não! O Brock está mentindo!

MISTY: Brock?

BROCK: Hahahahahahahahaha! Acreditou!

MISTY: *POF! *

BROCK: Ai! Doeu, mas valeu a pena! Hahaha... Você não mudou nada, hein?

MISTY: *vermelha* Humpft!

ASH: Não sei por que você fez esse escândalo...

MISTY: Ah, deixa pra lá... May, desculpa...

MAY: Tudo bem! Eu sei o que é isso... Ops!

MISTY: Ah, sabe, é? Me conta tudo!

MAY: Hã... Deixa os garotos irem na frente...

Os meninos seguiam, enquanto ouviam Misty dizer coisas do tipo ´´Ai, que fofo!``, ´´Poxa, ele é tão romântico!``, ´´Ai, eu queria ter estado lá pra ver!``. Chegaram a ouvir ´´Quem dera o Ash fosse assim...`` e depois ´´Misty, ele está ouvindo!``. Ash ficou com aquilo na cabeça... O que será que a Misty queria que ele fosse? Perguntou ao Brock, que disse que mais tarde ele entenderia...

ASH: Por que quando pergunto coisas assim sempre dizem isso?

MAX: Isso o quê?

ASH: *voz debochada* ´´Isso você vai entender mais tarde!``

MAX: Sabe o que eu acho? Já que elas estavam falando do Drew...

ASH: O que o Drew tem a ver?

MAX: XD *cai pra trás*

Depois de uma breve explicação de Max...

ASH: Ah, ta! Puxa, nem tinha percebido!

MAX: Oh, sério? Ok, agora, deixa eu continuar meu raciocínio... Se a Misty estava toda admirada quando a May falava das coisas que o Drew faz, tipo dar uma rosa pra ela, e do nada ela diz ´´Quem dera o Ash fosse assim...``, isso só significa que...

BROCK: *tapa a boca de Max* Isso o Ash deve descobrir sozinho! Já está na hora!

Ash fica olhando pra Misty, tentando descobrir alguma coisa, quando de repente... PAF!

ASH: Aaaaaiii...

MAY: Ih, o Ash bateu com a cara no poste!

MISTY: Isso é o que dá não prestar atenção por onde anda...

ASH: Cala a boca!

BROCK: Olha lá, May! Vai ter um Concurso Pokémon na cidade que vamos passar!

MAX: Legal! A próxima cidade é a que o Ash vai batalhar!

ASH: Ah, não! Eu quero ir logo pra minha batalha! Não vou perder meu tempo!

MISTY: Ai, Ash, deixa a May participar do concurso!

ASH: *voz debochada* ´´Ai, Ash, deixa a May participar do concurso!``

MISTY: *olhos de fogo* Disse alguma coisa???

ASH: D-d-deixa pra lá! ^^'

MISTY: Acho bom mesmo! Vamos lá! *puxa o braço de Ash*

ASH: Eeei, me soooltaaaaa!

BROCK, MAY e MAX: Hehehe… ^_^

_Continua _


	2. Ash X Drew

Ao chegarem na cidade, nossos heróis (imitando o narrador! XD) encontram mais um panfleto...

MAX: Cuidado pra não bater de novo! Hehe...

ASH: Humpft!

MISTY: Não se preocupe, ele está seguro em minhas mãos!

ASH: Desde quando eu estou seguro perto de você?

MISTY: *PEDALA!*

ASH: Aaai...

BROCK: Tem outro recado aqui, mas não sobre o concurso!

MAY: É sobre o quê, então?

DREW: Um Baile e um Festival!

MAY: Aaaaaah!

DREW: Hahaha, adoro fazer isso!

MAY: Drew, seu...

MISTY: Ah, esse é o famoso Drew!

DREW: Famoso? *olha para May*

MAY: Que foi?

DREW: Ah, sei, entendi... E você é...?

MISTY: Sou a líder do ginásio de Cerulean, Misty!

DREW: Então, você não devia estar no ginásio?

BROCK: Ela prefere ficar com o Ash, sabe? Hehehe...

MISTY: *olhar mais que fatal*

BROCK: *morrendo de medo*

DREW: Mudando de assunto... Vocês vão participar do Baile ou do Festival?

MAY: Talvez do baile...

MAX: Mas é um baile de quê?

DREW: Ora, o Baile de Primavera, claro! Não estão vendo as flores de cerejeira?

ASH: É verdade...!

MAY e MISTY: Que lindas!

ASH: Vamos no Baile, então!

Drew olha para os três e dá um sorriso.

DREW: Misty, eu estou sem par... Gostaria de ir comigo?

ASH e MAY: Hã?????

MISTY: *vermelha* M-mas... E-eu não...

ASH: *morto de ciúmes* Você... Você não pode ir com a Misty!!!

DREW: Ah, é? E por que não?

ASH: *nervoso* Por quê... Por quê... Ela já vai comigo!

MISTY: *mais vermelha ainda* V-vou???

DREW: Ah, que pena, Misty!

ASH e MAY: *morrendo de raiva*

DREW: Huhuhu...

MAY: Ta rindo de quê, hein???

DREW: Esquece... Tenho que me inscrever nesse baile...

MAY: Posso saber com quem o senhor vai?

DREW: Ainda não...

Drew sai andando, enquanto todos ficam sem entender nada. May lança um olhar reprovador para Misty e segue em direção ao Centro Pokémon, onde todos irão passar a noite.

BROCK: Xi... Olha só o que o Drew foi aprontar...

MAX: E ainda teve coragem de fazer isso na frente da minha irmã!

BROCK: Não foi só a sua irmã que não gostou, Max...

ASH: Eu hein! Aquele Drew, te chamando pra ir ao baile! Quem ele pensa que é?

MISTY: Você não gostou dele ter feito isso?

ASH: Eu não sei explicar, mas na hora fiquei cheio de raiva...

MISTY: E você disse que ia comigo...

ASH: Ah, aquilo foi só pro Drew não ir com você... Foi a primeira coisa que pensei...

MISTY: Mas se você não for comigo, eu não vou poder ir nesse baile...

ASH: Por que não?

MISTY: Por que... Ah, sei lá, Ash!

ASH: Pensando bem, acho que se qualquer garoto te chamasse, eu ia ficar meio que... Sei lá como explicar...

MISTY: Incomodado?

ASH: Isso aí! Então, pra te deixar feliz, eu vou com você! E praquele Drew perceber que a Misty não está sozinha! Ela tem o Ash, aqui!

MISTY: *vermelha* Ash...!

MAY: Pronto, chegamos!

MAX: Ô May, aonde você vai?

MAY: Andar por aí...

MISTY: Droga, isso é culpa minha...

ASH: Não fica assim, Misty... Se ele sabia que a May gostava dele...

MISTY: Você percebeu??? Que milagre!

MAX: Eu que expliquei pra ele...

MISTY: XD *cai pra trás* Eu sabia que era bom demais pra ser verdade...

ASH: Peraí... Eu ainda tenho que decifrar aquela conversa...

MISTY: Hã?

ASH: Misty, o que você quer de mim???

MISTY: Hein?!

BROCK e MAX: XD *caem pra trás*

BROCK: Não é assim, Ash!

MAX: Caramba...

MISTY: Vocês podem me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?????

ASH, BROCK e MAX: Não!!!

MISTY: Grrr...

BROCK: Hã... Que tal comermos alguma coisa?

MAX: Ótima idéia, Brock!

ASH: Concordo plenamente, Max! Vamos, Misty?

MISTY: *sem entender nada* Ta, vamos, né... Mas a May ainda não voltou...

Depois de sair do Centro, May caminha e se depara com o local de inscrição para o baile, e se senta ali em frente.

MAY: Aiai... Que dia...

DREW: Oi, May...

MAY: Ah, é você…

DREW: Sabia que te encontraria aqui! Posso sentar?

MAY: Humpft!

DREW: Vou aceitar isso como um sim!

MAY: Engraçadinho...

DREW: Preciso falar com você.

_Continua _


	3. Drew conversa com May

MAY: Falar comigo? Por quê?

DREW: Sei que ficou chateada com o que eu falei hoje...

MAY: Mas Drew, eu não...

MAY:...

DREW: Se fiz o que fiz, foi pra ajudar a Misty e o Ash, não pra chatear você...

MAY: Ah, é?

DREW: É. Além disso, eu já sabia quem iria convidar pra ir comigo.

MAY: Quem?

DREW: *vermelho* Você...

MAY: *vermelha* E-eu??? M-mas por que eu, Drew???

DREW: Isso é segredo...

MAY: Ah...

DREW: Mas não significa que você não vai saber um dia...

MAY: Drew...!

DREW: Seus amigos devem estar te esperando.

MAY: É mesmo... Tenho que ir.

DREW: Ah, mais uma coisa: Não conta pra ninguém por que eu fiz aquilo hoje, ta? É um segredo só nosso...

MAY: *vermelha* P-pode deixar...

DREW: *sorriso* Tchau, May! *joga uma rosa*

MAY: *pega a rosa* Tchau, Drew!

May fica nas nuvens, e só depois se toca que tinha que voltar...

MAX: Demorou, hein!

MISTY: May, se está zangada comigo, eu...

MAY: Ta tudo bem, Misty! Agora, só quero saber de comer!

BROCK: Sirva-se!

ASH: Fique à vontade!

MAX: Ei, que rosa é essa na sua mão?

MAY: Hã? Ah, Max, deixa eu comer em paz!

MAX: Aposto que você tava com o Drew!

MAY: Isso não é da sua conta! Se não quiser passar dias hospital, acho bom não tocar mais no assunto!

MAX: *morrendo de medo* T-t-ta bem!

MAY: Ótimo!

Depois de comerem, cada um vai pro seu canto dormir... Ash continua tentando decifrar o que a Misty queria dizer! XD

ASH: Hum... O Max disse que o Drew fazia coisas do tipo entregar uma rosa pra May, e a Misty ficou toda animadinha... *berrando* Ahá!!!

BROCK e MAX: Aaaaaaah!

BROCK: Que foi?????

ASH: Finalmente! Hahaha! Ai, eu sou demais...

MAX: Descobriu o que a Misty queria?

ASH: Sim! Sim! Sim!

BROCK e MAX: O quê?????

MAX: Ah, não, eu tenho que anotar isso... ´´Dia histórico: o Ash...``

BROCK: Fala logo, Ash!

ASH: A Misty quer que eu dê rosas pra ela!

BROCK e MAX: XD *caem pra trás*

BROCK: Acho que você levou ao pé da letra o que o Max disse...

MAX: O que eu falei sobre as rosas do Drew foi só um exemplo!

ASH: Não importa! Se a Misty quer rosas, são rosas que ela vai ter!

BROCK: Pra você, isso é importante?

ASH: Claro!

MAX: E por quê?

ASH: Porque... A Misty é importante pra mim!

BROCK e MAX:...

ASH: Ai, que sono... Boa noite...

Brock cochicha para Max:

BROCK: De uma coisa, podemos ter certeza: ele gosta muito da Misty!

MAX: É verdade... Mesmo sendo todo atrapalhado, ele só quer fazê-la feliz!

BROCK: Hehe... O Ash é uma figura!

De manhã, Misty sente um aroma de flores no ar. Ao abrir os olhos, se depara com um buquê de rosas em seu travesseiro! Ao tentar pegar, sente que tem alguma coisa segurando. Quando se levanta pra tentar ver o que é, pisa em alguma coisa e cai no chão...

ASH e MISTY: Aaai!

MAY: Ei, que barulho é esse? Ash e Misty, me deixem dormir em paz! *deita e se levanta rapidamente* Peraí, o que o Ash ta fazendo aqui???

MISTY: Pode ir se explicando, Ash Ketchum!

ASH: Eu tava esperando a Misty acordar pra entregar isso pra ela *mostra a rosa*! Mas como acordei muito cedo pra comprar, mal sentei aqui do lado da cama e peguei no sono... Acabei deitando no chão, e minha mão continuou segurando o buquê...

MISTY: Ash...!

MAY: *enxuga uma lágrima* Que coisa emocionante!

ASH: O quê? Eu trazer as rosas?

MAY: Não... snif Você sacrificou suas preciosas horas de sono pela Misty!

ASH e MISTY: XD *caem pra trás*

MAY: snif Isso que é amor...

ASH e MISTY: *se olhando* Amor???

ASH: *vermelho* Ah, eu não sou louco...

MISTY: *vermelho* Nem eu! Nem em um milhão de anos!

MAY: Sei, sei... Ash, agora que já executou seu nobre ato de cavalheirismo, poderia dar licença para duas damas que acabaram de acordar?

ASH: Ih, é mesmo! Tchau!

MAY: O Ash te ama, mas não se dá conta!

MISTY: *joga um travesseiro na cara de May*

MAY: Calma aí, Julieta! Anda, que seu o Romeu deve estar à sua espera!

MISTY: Grrr!

MAY: Hihihi...

_Continua_


	4. Se preparando para o baile

ASH: Missão cumprida! Só não entendi aquele comentário da May...

DREW: O que ela disse?

ASH: Aaah! De onde você veio???

DREW: Eu tava indo avisar pra May que o concurso foi cancelado...

ASH: Ah, ta... Então, você não quer nada com a Misty, né?

DREW: Não, não... Ela é toda sua! Huhuhu...

ASH: O que quer dizer???

DREW: Quero dizer que vocês foram feitos um pro outro!

ASH:...

DREW: Por acaso, o que a May tinha falado tem a ver com isso?

ASH: De certa forma...

DREW: Hum... Então, alguma coisa aconteceu... Deu certo!

ASH: Hã?

DREW: Tenho que ir falar com a May!

ASH: Eu hein...

MISTY: Ash!

ASH: Misty?

MISTY: Vim correndo... puf, puf Pra te alcançar... puf, puf

ASH: Que foi?

MISTY: É que... Eu tava pensando... Que roupa vamos usar no baile?

ASH: Olha, eu tenho uma roupa de príncipe que usei uma vez...

(OBS: Sim, é do 8º filme, sobre o pokémon Rukario!)

MISTY: Você trouxe pra cá???

ASH: Não, ta lá em casa!

MISTY: Mas... Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa de princesa...

ASH: Ah, minha mãe arranja um pra você!

MISTY: *envergonhada* Não, eu não quero dar trabalho nenhum pra ela!

ASH: Não se preocupe! Se o que estou pensando for verdade, vai dar tudo certo!

MISTY: Como assim?

ASH: Surpresa! ^^ Vou lá em casa agora mesmo... Talvez, de noite, eu volte!

MISTY: Ta...

ASH: Tchau!

Enquanto Ash e Misty conversavam, May contava para Drew o que Ash tinha feito...

DREW: Caramba!

MAY: Hehe...

DREW: Imitão...

MAY: Quê?

DREW: ´´Quê?`` o quê?

MAY: Como ´´Quê?`` o quê? O que você disse!

DREW: Quê?

MAY: Ah, Drew, você só pode estar tirando onda com a minha cara!

DREW: Vamos mudar de assunto? Tipo, já pensou em que roupa vamos usar?

MAY: No baile?

DREW: Não, na festa da minha avó! É claro que é no baile!

MAY: Grosso!

DREW: Já pensou ou não?

MAY: Eu fiquei discutindo isso com a Misty antes de dormir... Ela não se decidiu e foi falar com o Ash, e eu... Sei lá, acho que vou de quimono!

DREW: Quimono???

MAY: Tem alguma outra idéia?

DREW: Hã... Deixa eu ver... Não! XD

MAY: Então, vai ser quimono e pronto!

DREW: Acho que fica meio estranho...

MAY: Eu acho que fica lindo!

DREW: Ta bom, ta bom, vamos arranjar um...

MAY: Ótimo!

MAX: Bom dia, May!

BROCK: Max, não fique segurando vela! *sorriso maroto*

DREW e MAY: Humpft!

MAX: Mas que vela, Brock? Não tem nenhuma vela na minha mão!

BROCK, DREW e MAY: *caem pra trás*

MAX: Você anda vendo coisas...

BROCK: Vem cá, pra eu te explicar...

Depois de tudo explicado...

MAX: Ah, ta! Mas é que...

BROCK: Ai, meu Deus... Que parte você não entendeu?

MAX: Por que usam uma vela pra insinuar que está atrapalhando um casal?

BROCK: Max, você faz cada pergunta...

MAX: Você nem sabe a resposta! Aposto que não sabe!

BROCK: Cara, tu é muito chato!

MAX: Vai, Brock, admite!

BROCK: Olha... Temos que pensar no que vamos fazer no baile...

MAX: Mudando de assunto, né, seu espertinho?

BROCK: *PEDALA!*

MAX: Ui...

BROCK: O Ash pediu pra gente inscrever ele, a Misty e nós dois no baile!

MAX: Mas... O que vamos fazer lá? Nem temos ninguém pra dançar...

BROCK: Já ouviu falar em chamar quem estiver desacompanhada?

MAX: Acho que já ouvi, mas não me lembro bem...

BROCK: Eu mereço...

MAX: Mas é uma boa idéia! Ta legal, vamos lá!

Mais tarde, Ash chega com duas sacolas. Uma com a roupa dele, e outra coma a roupa da Misty.

ASH: O que eu pensava estava correto, Misty! Minha mãe, quando tinha a sua idade, participou de um baile de máscaras! Aliás, foi nesse baile que ela conheceu meu pai...

MISTY: Ah, ta... Mas eu não vou de máscara, né?

ASH: Ela sumiu! XD

MISTY: Ta, deixa eu ver se dá em mim...

Misty entra no quarto. Depois de um tempo, grita:

MISTY: Aaaaah!

ASH: O que foi??? Não cabe no vestido? Hahahahaha!

MISTY: Ficou lindo! E acho bom retirar o que disse, hein...

ASH: Hehehe...

BROCK: Tudo resolvido, Ash! Mas tem um problema... No Baile, só podem ir casais!

ASH: Ah, ta...

MAX: Por falar em casais, olha quem ta chegando!

MAY: Ah, Drew, nem tava tão caro…

DREW: Isso porque não foi você que pagou!

MAY: Eu disse que pagaria quando voltasse pro Centro!

DREW: Só a metade!

MAY: Ou isso, ou nada!

MAX: Xi...

BR0CK: Não esqueçam, Romeus e Julietas! É amanhã!

ASH, MISTY, DREW e MAY: Cala a boca!

_Continua_


	5. Barrados no baile

MISTY: Quer dizer que foi o Drew que comprou os quimonos?

MAY: Sim, ele se ofereceu pra pagar o meu antes de ver o preço! XD

MISTY: Hahaha! Aí, ele mandou você pagar a metade, né?

MAY: Hehe... Sim... E o seu vestido?

MISTY: A mãe do Ash me emprestou...

MAY: Sério? Ah, pra futura nora não tem problema!

MISTY: *joga travesseiro na May*

MAY: Ah, é assim, é? *joga travesseiro na Misty*

As duas travam uma guerra de travesseiro, e depois dormem. Os garotos estavam tão cansados que mal deitaram e já dormiram!

No dia seguinte, nossos heróis (imitando o narrador de novo! XD) resolvem passear pela cidade, e convidam Drew para irem junto.

DREW: Eu vou, mas quero ter certeza de que pode ir de quimono no baile!

MAY: E por que não poderia?

DREW: Ah, porque é um Baile, e não um Festival!

MAY: É...

ASH: Vamos lá, então!

Eles perguntam, e recebem a notícia de que só podem ir de quimono no Festival, que será no mesmo dia do Baile... Quimono não é roupa de baile...

MISTY: Que pena...

DREW: Eu não falei?

MAY: Ah, então pede pra tirarem nossos nomes!

MAX: Hahaha! Bem-feito!

DREW: Quieto, moleque!

MAY: Não fale assim com meu irmão!

MAX: Isso aí, May! Mostra pra ele!

MAY: Só eu posso falar com ele assim!

MAX: XD *cai pra trás* Ah, o Brock me chamou de ´´chato`` outro dia!

MAY: Mas isso você é mesmo!

MAX: Vacilona...

DREW: Resolvido! Inscrevi a gente pra dançar no Festival!

MAY: Brock, você vai ficar com o Max, né?

BROCK: Pois é... Sobrou pra mim, né...

MAY: Meus pêsames! *cumprimenta Brock*

BROCK: Obrigado!

MISTY: Ai, mal posso esperar!

MAY: Nem eu!

De noite, cada um vai pra um lugar: Max insiste em ir nas barracas de comida e naquelas de ganhar brinde... Brock até tenta paquerar algumas garotas, mas nenhuma dá bola pro coitado...

Drew e May dançam. Não ganharam o primeiro lugar, mas se divertiram muito! May pede para Drew comprar uma pipa pra ela...

MAY: Obrigada, Drew!

DREW: De nada...

Ash e Misty dançam juntinhos! ^^

MISTY: Eu poderia dançar a noite toda...

ASH: Eu também!

MISTY: *vermelha* Tem... Uma coisa... Que eu queria te dizer...

ASH: O que é?

_Continua_


	6. Declarações

MISTY: É que... Você pode nunca ter percebido, mas...

ASH: Mas...?

MISTY: *super-mega-hiper-ultra vermelha* Eu gosto muito de você, Ash! Muito mesmo! Eu... Eu te amo!

ASH: *super-mega-hiper-ultra vermelho* Quê?!

MISTY: Por isso que eu quis voltar a andar com você! Por isso que eu... Não podia vir nesse baile sem você...

ASH: E-e-eu nem sei o que dizer!

MISTY: Você deve me achar uma boba, né...?

ASH: Não! Muito pelo contrário! Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa!

MISTY: Acha mesmo?

ASH: Acho! E... Não sei se é do mesmo jeito, mas... Mas eu... Também gosto muito... De você... E faria de tudo pra te ver feliz... E também... Ai, me atrapalhei todo! Eu não sou bom pra esse tipo de coisa! XD

MISTY: Hihihi... Adoro esse seu jeito atrapalhado!

ASH: O que eu... Sinto por você... É diferente do que já senti... Por qualquer outra pessoa, mas... Não sei o que é...

MISTY: É o amor...!

ASH: É, acho que é isso aí...

MISTY: Como ´´isso aí``? Pra você o amor é uma coisa qualquer?

ASH: Não, não... É que... Ah, sei lá, pô... Eu te amo!

E assim, finalmente, Ash e Misty se beijam! ^^

Enquanto isso, no Festival...

MAY: Não agüento mais soltar pipa...

DREW: Nem eu... Vamos sentar ali, em frente ao mar!

MAY: Boa idéia, Drew! Com esse luar, deve estar lindo!

Os dois se sentam. Drew parece estar querendo dizer alguma coisa...

MAY: Ai, olha só esse mar!

DREW: May... Lembra quando você me perguntou... Por que eu já tinha pensado em chamar você pra ir ao Baile, que acabou sendo o Festival?

MAY: Você disse que era segredo... Mas que eu poderia saber um dia...

DREW: Esse dia chegou.

MAY: E então...?

DREW: *se aproximando de May* É que eu...

MAX: No flagra!!!

MAY: *se abraça em Drew* Aaaaah!

DREW: Ninguém merece esse moleque...

DREW e MAY: *se dando conta de que estavam abraçados* Hã? *vermelhos* Aaaah! *se afastam rapidamente*

BROCK: puf, puf Até que enfim te alcancei... *olha para May e Drew* Quem mandou você cortar o clima?

MAX: Eu não podia perder essa chance de zoar a May!

MAY: E eu não posso perder essa chance de te descer o braço!

DREW: Max, tu é um porre, sabia?

MAX: Ninguém te chamou na conversa, cabelo de gosma verde! Parece até uma geleca! Aquele troço que parece gelatina misturada com meleca!

BROCK: Sério? Por que será que se chama ´´geleca``, hein?

MAX: Brock, você é muito burro, mesmo...

MAY: Ele está sendo irônico!

DREW: Olha só quem fala que é burro...

MAX: Eu ouvi isso, Drew-eca!

BROCK e MAY: *se segurando pra não rir*

BROCK: Max, que tal um sorvete?

MAX: De três bolas?

BROCK: Não, só uma!

MAX: Eu quero três!

BROCK: Duas e não se fala mais nisso!

MAX: Fechado! É bom fazer negócios com você, Brock!

BROCK: Obrigado!

Quando os dois se vão embora, May começa a rir descontroladamente!

DREW: Achou engraçado o que seu irmão disse?

MAY: Desculpe, mas... Hahahahaha! Não pude evitar!

DREW: Continuando, eu...

MAY: Mmmf... Hahahahahaha!

DREW: O que foi agora?

MAY: Não posso olhar pro seu cabelo, que... Hahahahaha! Não consigo parar de rir!

DREW: Ah é? Pois eu conheço um jeito de contar o meu segredo e te fazer parar de rir ao mesmo tempo!

MAY: Que jei...

Antes que May terminasse, Drew lhe deu um beijo! ^^

No Baile, Ash e Misty ficaram em 1o lugar, e como prêmio ganharam uma viagem para Acapulco com quatro acompanhantes! (OBS: Num episódio, Ash, Misty e Brock vão para Acapulco, então, conhecem alguma coisa de lá! Hehehe...) Ah, e como ´´brinde``, ainda puderam escolher um quimono para participar do Festival!

Animados, foram correndo avisar Brock, Max, May e Drew, que aceitaram na mesma hora o convite para ir em Acapulco!

MAX: Ih, daqui a pouco vão soltar os fogos!

ASH: Legal! Vamos lá, Misty!

DREW: Vem, May!

BROCK: Hehe... Uma vez juntos, não se desgrudam mais!

MAX: Vai acabar dando em casamento... Peraí, eu vou ser cunhado dessa besta selvagem???

DREW: Ah, cala essa boca!

MAY: Quem sabe, né?

MISTY: É! May, faço questão que você seja minha madrinha! E com o Drew, claro!

MAY: E você a minha, junto com o Ash!

DREW: Putz, já estão pensando nisso?

ASH: Estão muito afobadas!

MISTY e MAY: *olhar mais que fatal*

ASH: P-pensando bem, até que não é uma má idéia!

DREW: T-tem toda razão!

BROCK: Ta na hora! Olha lá os fogos!

MAX: Brock, não to vendo nada! Deixa eu subir no seu ombro?

BROCK: Sobe aê!

Os casais se abraçam e ficam admirando aquele céu colorido... ^^

**FIM**


End file.
